Gift Of A Friend
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Torrie is having a bad week, until she runs into a old friend. John Cena. He helps her make a decision about her life. Times had changed, life is moving for both of them but one thing that will always ring true. Their friendship.


New Story: Gift Of A Friend.

Summary: Torrie is having a bad week, until she runs into a old friend. John Cena. He helps her make a decision about her life. Times had changed, life is moving for both of them but one thing that will always ring true. Their friendship.

"Torrie! Come over here I need help with this. We have to get this order out of the way"

"Torrie! Will you please just give me a answer"

"Torrie, Chloe has ripped up your paperwork"

These cry of voices were enough to send the Idaho Sweetheart completely insane. Time was moving so fast, it seemed like she couldn't keep up with it all. Every turn was drama and more drama. So much craziness in one day, well the whole week has been the same thing. She didn't know which or what to do first? She didn't know which way to turn.

Torrie had never ever felt so stressed in her life. Everything just kept going wrong for her. It was like the world decided to be against her. This week. All her belief, and faith didn't matter right now. She just kept typing messages on her twitter pages. "Busy, so busy I'm so stressed"

It was the uttermost truth. She loved that she was the owner of the successful clothing stores. She loved that she was doing what she loved to do. She got all her dreams and got everything she ever desired. So stress seemed to be the consequence of this.

Torrie ran her fingers through her blonde golden hair. it was like the sun well it used to be but it seemed to have lost that shine right now, She sighed rubbing her temple "Okay, one person at a time please!" Torrie spoke. Too late everyone started talking at her.

"Torrie, please give me an answer. It's been a week"

"Nick please I have so much to do, with so little time please." Torrie pleaded with him to give her a break.

"Fine, I'll see you later" Nick walked out of the store.

"No Nick…I….ugh god sake this day can't get worse" Torrie said, she closed her eyes trying to gain some peace and quiet but loads of voices kept talking at her.

"Oh god I wish I didn't fire her now, she'd deal with all this" Torrie mumbled.

"Okay I'm going to get a coffee, to stop myself from going completely insane" Torrie grabbed her purse, and almost ran out of the store.

Torrie walked a few steps before she leaned on the wall, she buried her head in her hands trying to calm herself down. But she felt very stressed. It was like fate decided to give her bad day today.

Torrie came from the wall before she walked to the coffee shop on the other side of the road. Torrie opened the door, and ordered herself a coffee to try and gain some insanity.

"Torrie Wilson"

"Oh god, world please leave me alone I'm leaving the country, and changing my name. Maybe I can pass off Lily? Or Hailey…Tanya…" Torrie moaned. She plastered a smile on her face not realising who just said her name.

"Yes I'm Torrie…hello…nice" Torrie turned back around ready to greet the person the only way she knew how. Politely and sweetly even if she felt like shouting for them to leave her felt that stressed that she didn't feel herself at all.

She then saw someone she knew from years ago. She almost felt her heel of her black sandals slip a little, since she just felt herself startled by a blast of the past.

"Hey Torrie, long time no see"

Torrie stared at the man in front of her. WWE Champion John Cena. He stood there, hot and gorgeous as ever. In blue jeans with a white shirt two buttons undone and black trainers with his dog tags around his neck.

He glanced at Torrie while they stared at each other for a moment. A handsome grin went across his face, the way Torrie remembered. It seemed her dark, stressful day took a brighter turn.

When he smiled at her, she ended up smiling right back at him with her pearly white smile. Meeting him again had brighten the day up a little.

"Hi John, yeah long time no see" Torrie spoke as she waited for her coffee to be done. Somehow his presence, it made the first smile in days come on her face. And she wasn't having to put any effort. Her smile came on her face naturally.

Her heart fluttered, like it made her day. She didn't feel stressed at all she could actually hear herself think. He opened his arms and put them around her in a friendship hug. A hug between old friends. It felt amazing.

"How have you been?" John asked.

"_Oh…what a question?" Torrie thought in her head. To save John from staying with her for probably the rest of the year. She just lied a little. _

"Good, you?"

"Yeah I've been okay, so what brings you? Oh I forgot you live here"

Torrie nodded "Yeah my store is just down the road. I had to get out of there too stressful" Torrie spoke.

"Having a bad day?"

"Bad week more like, I won't burden you with the details trust me it will bring down any one" Torrie spoke as she lightly sighed.

"I have a few hours free, if you want to talk?" John asked.

Torrie just looked at him. "No it's okay" she dismissed turning her head away. The emotion started to take it's toll. She didn't want to take any time up of his. she knew how busy he currently is.

"Torrie, are you sure?"

"Yeah" Torrie nodded but the tears in her eyes started to show.

John saw the tears rising in her eyes, "Torrie, it's okay…please I just want to help" he pleaded with her. He wasn't going to stand there while Torrie is succumb to tears for a reason he's not sure of.

Torrie just dapped her fingertips underneath her eyes. "No I…'m fine, it doesn't matter"

"You say that, but the tears in your eyes tells me a different story" John spoke while he stood there opposite

"I'm fine, I just….can't…you haven't got the time to worry about me"

"You're a good friend of mine, and I'm not leaving you almost in tears" John said.

Torrie wiped her eyes, before she managed a small smile. "Really? You don't mind"

John shook his head "No I'm fine, I have a greeting with make a wish at 4 so I got a few hours."

"I really don't want to take up any time of yours, I know you're busy" Torrie said, ruffling through her blonde locks. Golden hair like the sun. finally it got the shine booster back.

"It's okay. For old friend's sake" John touched her shoulder. His kind blue eyes directed at her, if she needed someone to talk too John wasn't just going walk out and leave her alone. When he first noticed Torrie, she looked really stressed.

Torrie nodded with a sweet grin forming across her face. "I just got a coffee to go" Torrie spoke.

"We'll go somewhere else if you want?" John asked.

"Yeah okay" Torrie walked out the coffee shop with John. Seeing a small river in the view. John and Torrie walked down the river together.

"_Well this was unexpected, anything's good than the craziness...good to see him again..." Torrie thought in her head. _

Torrie kept walking along aside John Cena. She turned to the water from the river. She saw the blue waters, crystallize because of the sun reflecting off the river below. It looked like there was crystal gleaming, glittering underneath the river.

She was dressed in a baby blue sun dress with black sandals with her sunglasses resting on top of her head. Her natural beauty shone because of the sun beaming down high up in the sky.

She kept walking down the path with him as they talked casually. Before they saw a bench. Torrie sat down on the end sitting on her dress while John sat down next to her.

"So what's wrong?" John asked.

"I'm…just having a bad day, bad week actually"

"Yeah you mentioned, what's wrong?"

"Well work, and my personal life rolled into one and it's all a disaster" Torrie spoke before she buried her head, in case she starts to cry.

"Torrie, it's okay come on tell me what's been going on?" John asked softly, as he touched her back gently. When she needed a friend, at her moment in need he was there for her.

It felt like old times.

Torrie looked up before she leaned back on the bench. "I don't even know where to start" Torrie muttered, as she wiped her eyes because she could feel her tears sliding down from her eyes. The emotion was just too much for her to handle.

"At the beginning would be the best place?" John said with a small smile on his face.

Torrie took in a breath "Okay last week I had to fire this good friend of mine and now she's not speaking to me. I loved her to death as a friend and she's not listening to me or anything. She had been there from the beginning but it kind of got rolled into my personal life because she's dating my ex husband Peter. And I just couldn't handle having that jerk near me. So I had no other choice but to let her go. She's been a friend of mine for years but I know if my personal life came into my work life it would ruin me" Torrie explained, with tears in her eyes.

"Okay…"

"See I told you, it's a complete mess but I can't forgive what Peter did to me. But she's in this serious relationship with me so when I told her, I had to fire her. I can't have Peter near John, it'll just bring it all back and I don't want to remember any of it. The hurt, the heartbreak…everything"

"Torrie, it's okay. You can cry"

Torrie closed her eyes for a moment before she let in a soft breath. "I don't want to cry, I just want to get control of all of it. But I can't, it's just too hard" Torrie's voice kept breaking before she started to fully cry.

John put his arm around her, and let her cry on his chest. She didn't resist she felt too powerless, she needed comfort so she was going to take it where she could get it. "Shh," Torrie heard the rhythimc thud of his heartbeat. It settled to her, and stop the tears.

"It's okay" John soothed touching her shoulder.

"So what do I do?" Torrie asked with tears sliding down from her eyes.

"Well you shouldn't feel guilty, or upset Torrie. It was your friends choice to go out with the loser. And if you two were real good friends then I'm sure it will work out in the end"

"But I do feel guilty because I love her, and she helped me from the start. With the designs, the store itself…and I got a text message from her earlier saying "Heartless bitch, all those years and you just take everything away from me. Horrible skank" Torrie muttered.

"Torrie, she's probably sending you that because she was hurt, and angry and she shouldn't expect you to be around your bastard of ex husband. I know what he did to you I was there. "

"But I am that, after everything I did…I…"

"You're nothing like that, okay you're the sweetest, nicest person I ever met. You're not capable of being evil to somebody, your beautiful inside and out"

Torrie tucked a strand behind her right ear, before a small grin came across her face. "You mean that?"

"Yeah I do, and don't let anyone tell you any different okay The Champ told you. And if they have a problem with it, send them to me. I'm dealing with NXT at the moment I'll deal with anyone who wants to start on you" John chuckled lightly while Torrie ended up giggling through her tears.

"Thanks John"

"What for? Annoying you? Because I thought you were about to tell me to go away when I first bumped into you"

"For being a friend, just like you've always been" Torrie spoke.

"Trust me Tor, it will all get better in time" John assured her.

Torrie bit her lip gently before she lowered her head down away from John's eyes.

"Something else wrong?"

"Yeah….my love life…."

"Go on" John pressed as he stared at the Boise Belle.

"I…well…Nick has asked me to marry him last week and I haven't given him an answer" Torrie confessed.

"You're…getting married?" John asked, a little shocked.

Torrie shrugged her shoulders. "Well…..I'm not so sure yet…I mean…maybe? I don't know he's been bugging me every day waiting an answer I keep saying…Maybe or I don't know give me time"

"I thought, no I remember you swearing you wouldn't get married ever again" John said.

"I know" Torrie sighed moving her head back, looking up at the blue skies.

"True you were drunk, or tipsy"

"I don't know, I know I'm hurting him and it's not right not giving him a straight answer. But I just don't know"

"Well what does your heart tell you?"

"Yes, No, Yes, No, Yes, No"

"Okay that didn't help"

"I just don't know"

"Well best thing to do is follow your heart"

"Yeah I do that...but every single time I do it just leads me down to heartbreak"

"Well maybe you need to go down that road to find everything you want" John said to her, Torrie just sat there in silence lost as ever. He didn't want to upset her than she already is, or confuse her.

"Okay, well that didn't help, okay if you did get married again how would you feel?"

"It would change a lot, and being committed to someone again. I mean….I don't know, Ugh….see this is why I ended up crying I can't deal with all this" Torrie spoke.

John nodded "Okay, you know I was scared at first"

"Of what?"

"Being married"

Torrie turned back to John, with the shock traced in her expression. "You're married?" she then caught the silver ring on his finger.

John nodded "Yeah almost a year Torrie,"

"Oh! Yeah I forgot," Torrie touched her honey blonde hair lightly from the front of her hair. She couldn't believed he was married. How could she forget that?

"It's not as scary, and pressured as I thought I would be"

"You're a lot stronger than me, and when you've actually divorced it can bring a different light on the word marriage" Torrie spoke.

"Yeah I understand, look what are you so afraid of? He treats you right?"

"Yes, he does. I love him so much. I was like this when we moved in together. Felt like my world was crashing down. I don't want to lose him but what if my stupid fear wrecks everything" Torrie spoke.

"So he loves you, lives with you….okay I think you're actually scared of marriage not commitment"

"Maybe…I don't know…" Torrie spoke clueless "I guess I think it will end up the same, and I don't want to be the girl with two divorces. It's bad enough being divorced once.

John nodded as he looked back at Torrie. "How do you know it would be the same?"

"What?"

"How do you know it all play out the same?"

"Well because marriages usually end up in divorce in the end"

John stared at her before he leaned forward keeping his eyes on the blonde beauty. "So…my marriage will end up in divorce?"

"What? No…John please don't get offended I can't handle you hating me on top of everything else" Torrie moaned.

"Hate you? I could never hate you Torrie. I tried lasted for about…24 hours or less" John said.

"Oh thank you" Torrie ended up smiling. She thanked the gods she believed in that John Cena didn't end up hating her that would just top off the most stressful, horrible day of her life.

"I'm sure you're marriage won't end up in divorce, it's just….Oh I don't know"

"If you love each other that's all that matters" John said. "Okay a love like that is what keeps us going, if it makes sense or not"

Torrie stared at him. "But what if you're been hurt and betrayed and scared of change?"

"That's okay Torrie, because life changes…okay time moves on even if you don't want it too okay you have to find a way to go along with it"

Torrie looked at him. Feeling so much better, his words of wisdom seemed to help her loads. "I have had the worst day" she then felt her cheeks stretch, showing her pearly white smile. "Until now" she added.

John looked at her before he chuckled "Happy to help"

Torrie leaned her head back before she saw a ice cream van near the river. "Would you think any less of me if I went up to that ice cream van and got myself a ice cream?" Torrie asked.

"No, of course not"

Torrie looked at him "Okay, I'll be right back" Torrie got up the bench before she went up to the ice cream van.

She ordered herself a boat sundae with two swirls of whip ice cream with strawberry sauce drizzled all over it with multicoloured sprinkles with a flake in one of the swirls of ice cream.

Torrie came back over John. She saw a young fan next to him. He autographed her shirt before she walked away with her mother. Torrie walked over to him with two ice cream.

"Whoa"

"I told you not to think less of me, I need this okay" Torrie giggled as she held the boat sundae.

"And the other?"

"Oh no, it's for you" Torrie presented him with a ice cream with a flake.

"I can't have that Torrie" John spoke.

Torrie breathed out a breath before she looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because I'm supposed to be on a strict diet"

"Oh come on, I won't tell if you won't" Torrie spoke with a smile.

"I've just been to the gym Torrie, I can't" John said as he looked at the ice cream started to dip down. It was like temptation in the hands of Torrie Wilson of all people. The smile on her face wasn't helping.

"Please, it's dripping everywhere"

"I can't…no…I can't.." he resisted turning away but Torrie kept teasing him with it.

"Never give up, I can't…"

"It's going to be a waste" Torrie said as she looked at John.

"I…"

"I've cheated my diet, come on everyone has one slip up. Even you" Torrie said smiling sweetly at him.

John sighed before he took the ice cream off her.

"So that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No but if I get into trouble, I'm blaming you" John spoke.

Torrie giggled enjoying herself, it seemed the concept of time didn't matter to her anymore. She took the plastic spoon and took out the flake before she started to dip it in the ice cream before she took a bite of it.

"Oh that is so nice, I feel so much better right now" Torrie spoke as she ate the flake.

"Good, I'm glad. You're a bad influence on me Miss Wilson or Mitchell" John winked at her.

Torrie giggled "Torrie Wilson-Mitchell…hmm sounds…different…"

"Oh Torrie Mitchell"

"No I'm keeping my name, I always do. I love Wilson it goes with Torrie. Reminds me through of like a teacher or something" Torrie spoke.

John chuckled before he started to eat the ice cream. He had to admit it tasted so good on his tongue. He hadn't been allowed on kind of sweet flavoured food. Being the face of the company he wasn't allowed slips ups.

"So moving on from my nervous break down, how have you been?"

"Good, busy though"

"Yeah, I watched RAW last week I think it was…Great ending with the…NXT I think it is the invasion was amazing. I bet it got good feedback"

"It did, I hope wwe does something good with it"

"I saw what happened to you? Storyline or not it looked horrible. First RAW I watch in weeks, probably months and…..then…I saw that. So brutal. I was shocked because it was so unexpected and sudden" she remembered seeing that ending of RAW, only a week ago. She remembered the worry that she felt seeing it ensue especially when John got hurt badly

John had brutally attacked during the NXT Invasion of RAW. They stopped the broadcast and attacked everything and everyone. They put John through some much pain, and inflicted so much on him including a 8 on 1 attack. They left him bruised, battered and fallen that he had to be taken out on a stretcher and NXT'S destroyed RAW set.

They left him motionless in the ring after the attack. The wwe universe in complete silence. John couldn't stay awake for more than 5 seconds each time, he'd just fall unconscious. He couldn't really remember much of it, just the attack and waking up in the trainers room.

"It got kept secret from everyone, I didn't know much about it"

"No but you got the most of it, I…was worried about you. You know old friends? I worry about loads of people still in the wwe" Torrie explained. Since John hadn't said anything, she just kept talking.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah I'm fine I'm in one piece that's all that matters to me. I've got a few back and hip issues but I can work through it. I did have a mild concussion Shh don't tell anyone or else I'll get in trouble again"

Torrie just kept eating her ice cream. She didn't want to voice her opinion. It wasn't her place, she was only friends with him. Not family, or his partner so she didn't think it was her place.

"John, I'm going to say one thing to you"

"What?"

"I'm going to say something, I know it's not my place but I just want you to know I'm saying this as a friend."

"Okay," he then chuckled lightly, grinning at her "You don't have to get anxious Torrie I'm not going to shout at you"

"Oh okay good, just making sure" Torrie said, she took a few of her strands before placing them behind her right ear before she let out a giggle.

"Torrie, it's okay I've probably heard it before"

"You won't get mad?"

"With you? No of course not" John spoke while he licked the ice cream.

Torrie gulped down, before she took another lick of her own sundae. "I wonder why they call this a boat sundae?" she stalled. She didn't need the bright day to turn into a bad one.

"Shaped like a boat the plastic…sweetheart" John said.

Torrie stared at him. "Oh yeah…" she then coughed dryly before taking another spoonful of her ice cream.

"Torrie, you were going to say something"

"Oh yeah sorry I….just want to say, okay I know about back injuries. Okay it's a long drawn out process"

"Torrie, I'm fine okay I can work through it never give up" John said.

"Yeah I thought I was fine, and bam one day it was all gone" Torrie explained her feelings.

John stared at her before he turned his eyes away to the river.

"I thought I'd be fine, I thought I'd work it through and then when I was actually taken seriously. It struck me so hard I had to retire okay I don't want that to happen to you" Torrie explained.

"It won't"

"You can be sure of that?"

John looked at her "No, I can't be"

"Well there you go, John I know what it feels like to lose everything. It's horrible and depressing and I know what being in the WWE means to you?"

"Okay, I get your point. I'll get checked out." John offered a grin.

"Great! And you didn't snap or shout that at me"

John looked at her before he ended up chuckling. He smiled at her showing his pearly whites in his smile.

"I am starting to watch RAW again. I saw you leader of RAW. can't keep a good man down luckily the RAW came out to help you this time" Torrie added with a smile.

"Don't think it's over"

"No I didn't think it would be. Going somewhere. good luck on Sunday"

"Thanks"

"Just be careful, okay one move can end it all"

"I know,"

"Advice from a friend is all I'm giving you, take it from someone who has been struck and down that road. I miss the ring terribly and the people. I still talk to Michelle, Matt and a few others but I've lost touch with most people. Including you" Torrie spoke.

John nodded his head "Yeah time really has changed a lot"

"We can stay in touch can't we?" Torrie asked.

John nodded "Yeah of course, my number is still the same as it always has been. I can memorise one number so better to keep it that way"

Torrie giggled "Okay, what about twitter? I'm on that are you?"

"Yeah I am now,"

"I thought you were, there's been loads of imposters so I was tired of wondering and following. Then I saw some messages from you and I was like yeah that's him. "One" I knew it was you. "And I didn't know my arms would bend like that" Then I knew it was you and confirmed it"

"Yeah I've been on there for a month now,"

"Okay, and you go on it a lot?"

John nodded "Pretty most of the time, I have it on my phone" Torrie nodded with a smile as they exchanged twitter homepages.

Torrie looked at his page, the picture of him with his shirt off, seeing the tone, abs appear it did affect her a little. It brought a smile on her face, she just thought it was natural. She always thought he was cute, well who wouldn't. he believed in respect, he had a beautiful, heart stopping smile. She had always had a little crush on him doesn't mean much. Most of the female population, and most of her female friends.

"CeNation?"

"That's what I call them now"

"No I know, why spell it like that. I'm in the Cenation as a fan" Torrie sweetly giggled.

"I appreciate it" John chuckled.

Torrie smiled "Well that's mine, Torrie Wilson 11" John nodded while he pressed follow so now they were following each other.

"So how is….Chloe? And the rest of the animals?" John asked.

"Ohh she's great, cute as ever. She'd loved to see you. Almost had a scare that she might have been pregnant but she wasn't. lucky break" Torrie spoke.

John nodded "Aww she's the sweetest, cutest puppy I have ever seen. Poor thing is so small though being pregnant well…" John trailed off.

Torrie smiled before she giggled. "I fancy another cup of coffee, or hot chocolate you got some time or?" Torrie asked.

"I got some time" John grinned at her. Torrie smiled before she stood up and walked back to the coffee shop with him.

John opened the door for her, Torrie gave him a smile before she walked towards a small table.

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Anywhere I don't mind" John said. Torrie nodded before she sat on the small table. With two chairs near the window with a view. Torrie sat down on the seat, and ordered a luxury hot chocolate with cream and marshmellows, sprinkled chocolate on the top.

"Oh god I'm going to have to run a marathon to burn all this off" Torrie spoke, before she giggled.

"You run a lot?"

Torrie nodded "Yeah, I get up in the morning and go for a run. I love running it's like you can just run anywhere and let yourself go for that moment. Forget everything else" Torrie spoke while she dipped the biscuit in the cream,

John nodded, before he looked at his watch.

"I'm keeping you aren't I?"

"No, no don't worry about it. It's just a habit" John assured her that he didn't need to be anywhere right now. Quite frankly he was enjoying himself spending time with a close, old friend. It felt like old times. He forgot how great Torrie's company can be.

Torrie flicked her blonde hair before she took a spoonful of the cream on top of the hot chocolate. "You're still the best you know that? On the show"

"Oh I don't know about that, I think some people would say the complete opposite"

"No you are, you're the most entertaining, and you get the best reaction. Good and bad and you do the best you can. You deserve everything you get John don't forget that. You're a great Champion you don't deserve to be hated for your success" Torrie spoke.

"Thanks Torrie, that's very sweet of you"

Torrie smiled "I mean it," she then took a sip of her hot chocolate with the marshmellows melting. She then looked at his crystal blue friendly eyes. It seemed like they hadn't lost touch. Everything was the same. Time hadn't affected their friendship.

Torrie touched his hand, and looked at his wedding ring. "Silver, nice I like silver rings but it's strange other kind of rings it's gold for me" Torrie said.

John nodded "I didn't get the chance to pick anything at the wedding. Liz did it all. All I had to do is show up at the right church, right time to say I do" John explained.

"Yeah normally It is the woman that does everything, every girl's dream and some only plan to do it once" Torrie spoke.

John nodded "Well hopefully it will last, my marriage"

"I'm sure it will. You've known each other for like forever I'm sure it will. I haven't seen anyone you love more than…"

"Liz"

"Yeah, sorry my memory is terrible" Torrie spoke. "So how is married life?"

"Great, happier than I thought it would be. I don't wear my ring when I'm working"

"No you take it off? I used to take mine off and put it like in my wrestling attire"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to be without it. In case it got lost or stolen so I keep it with me all times. Well I used too until my so called great husband turned out to be a lying,. Cheating jerk" Torrie spoke.

"I just put mine on my tags, and give it to the referee"

"What if they lose it?"

"They won't, well no so far they haven't. if that happened I would get murdered"

Torrie giggled "I can't believe you're married, just unbelievable, does it get to her about like millions of women liking you?"

"No she understands the business, she doesn't go to the arena once but she understand it's part of me took about 12 years for her to see that but I managed to make her see" John spoke.

Torrie nodded with a smile forming on her face.

"I'm sorry Torrie, I have to leave you going to be okay?"

Torrie nodded "Yeah I am now,"

"Not about to have a nervous break down?"

"No you saved me from that, thank you for savin me on that" Torrie spoke ruffling her blonde ringlets with a sweet giggle sliding through her gloss lips.

John looked at Torrie before he chuckled handsomely. "It's been great to see you again Torrie, remember everything in end will be fine"

"Thank you, and make sure we don't lose touch again" Torrie stood up from the table.

John nodded as he grinned.

"Do you think one day you could come and see my store?"

John looked at his watch, "I got some time, I can come and see it now if you want?"

"Hmmm…if you got time" John nodded as he paid for the bill. Torrie walked out of the coffee shop with him, they walked down the path before John saw a sign saying "Jaded" on the front.

"Come on"

John came through the door following her through. Torrie came to the counter "Cara, look how I ran into?" her friend looked up, and saw John Cena standing there beside Torrie.

"Oh my god! I thought….I…." she then suddenly screamed.

Torrie turned back to John. "Did I mention she's a huge fan"

"I think I got that" John chuckled. "Hi…..Cara nice to meet you"

"You too, oh my god…."

John smiled at her before his eyes went around the store. It looked amazing, Torrie had done really, really well for herself. He felt proud of her, he couldn't ever understand when people called Torrie talent less. The store itself shown how ambitious, talented she is.

"The store looks great Torrie"

"Oh thanks, I have about three."

"Well done, I'm proud of you Torrie. When someone calls you talent less please tell me" John said.

Torrie nodded "I will," before she ended up giggling when he looked around the store. Once it was just them near the door because he really had to leave.

"You know it was amazing to see you again but…I want you to do something for me"

"Yeah?"

"When someone is horrible, first tell me and…when you feel like you're not worth anything and weak. I want you to stand in front of a mirror because in that moment you remember that you are strong, and you are worth a hell of a lot. Not too mention talented"

Torrie giggled at his charming words. She felt attracted but it wasn't some kind of physical attraction it was bond between great friends. It made her realise she has a true friend lying in John Cena that she could always count on.

She could always look to him, when there's no light to break the dark. When she's completely on edge. The friendship, and the bond between them was never ending. It was never going to die. It was still going strong and that made her smile knowing she's not alone.

"It's also great to know, you don't need anyone Torrie to save or protect you can look after yourself. Definitely don't need me anymore"

"I do, you're the one that gave me that gift"

"What?"

Torrie smiled at him "A gift of a friend,….when I look at you I see someone that has never given up on me and never will. Never Give Up" John laughed gently before he greeted Torrie goodbye. He gave her a hug before he left the store.

Torrie watched the door close, the sun was beaming bright in the sky. For once in a whole week. Her smile beamed bright like the sun. She got out her phone, and put on her twitter page. "Just bumped into an old friend I lost touch with, made my whole week."

She then put another tweet. Just had a coffee, and a chat with him. Great to see him again."

Torrie stopped as she looked at the message, she debated if she should leave his name. Torrie didn't care of what would happen. She was proud to be John's friend, and he had lifted her spirits and saved her from falling completely.

With a smile on her face. "Thank You, John" She added.

Torrie smiled before she went into the back room. She still wasn't sure about Nick's proposal but she was going to think this through and not rush into it. She honestly didn't think she was ready for marriage but she could again, think about the word "Marriage" so that was progress.

Torrie heard a buzz on the phone. Torrie looked at the tweet. It said "JohnCena"

"Your welcome"

Torrie ended up smiling, finally she had gained contact. She just hoped they don't lose contact. She continued with her life, of course she has but still it's nice to know that her friendship with John survived. That's the perfect gift, it made her feel so happy.

Torrie tweeted back. "It really helped me, and contragulations on being married…almost a year late…but….lol"

"You going to do some work today?" Cara asked.

"I'm talking to John on twitter"

"You can do that and work Tor, you may be the boss but…"

"Yeah, yeah I know" Torrie said, she took the stack of paperwork while holding onto her phone. She heard "Its all about you" on the radio by Juliana. She put her phone on the side as she worked through all the papers.

She heard the buzz on her phone. She went over it, she saw it was a actual text message.

"I'm sorry Torrie, I know what you had to do. I still love you I should have considered you. Hope we can be friends" Torrie looked at the message, everything seemed to be getting better for her.

Meeting John again had affected the whole day, it brought the light back into her day. Torrie looked at her phone, she texted her friend back and the friendship bridge was mending.

Torrie went on her twitter page, "This day just got so much better!" she typed. She scrolled down the messages but she didn't see another message from John.

"Oh probably busy" Torrie mumbled to herself, she hoped she didn't take it a step too far. She gets her friend back but then loses John on the same day as a friend.

She did some of her paperwork, before she went back on her twitter. Still no message. "Oh what have I done?" Torrie mumbled to herself. She buried her head on her desk.

Just then the buzz came. She went on the page. "Thank you, take care, stay safe Tor x"

Torrie smiled brightly at the message, he had been the hero today even if he didn't know it. Torrie kept glancing at the page, to stop herself so she would get some work done today. She just turned off her twitter and started filling out of paperwork.

Nick came through the door.

"Nick, I'm so sorry but I'm just not ready for marriage but one day maybe"

"That's all I needed to know, Tor, an answer"

Torrie smiled as she wrapped her arms around him giving a kiss.

"You in a good mood?"

"Let's just say I had an old friend watching over me" Torrie smiled.

"John Cena"

"How do you know?"

"You're twitter, and Cara told me that he was here"

"Oh, yeah I ran into him in the coffee shop, he's happily married can you believe that?"

Nick just glanced at Torrie. "Funny enough yes"

"I've missed him so much as a friend. He's the one that stopped me from going completely insane. He's always done that"

"I'm glad you got back in touch with him, Tor but he's very busy"

"Trust me, John will always have time for me. He promised me years ago" Torrie spoke. Nick just nodded his head while he heard "John's" name like 10 times in the past 5 minutes.

"He's married Torrie, remember. And you're with me"

"Oh yes of course I know, I don't like John like that. He's just such a good friend of mine I love him to death"

Nick nodded "Okay, I'll see you later" he just walked out while Torrie just smiled on.

Torrie continued to walk with her head down before she perked it up, smiling brightly with her pearly whites showing. She knew sometimes you will be fine on your own but sometimes it can be harder to walk on your own. It's easy to think you don't need help, and you don't feel like you should cry out for it. But when you realise the gift, it changes you, it changes everything. The World looks beautiful and bright beginning to end when you have a friend on your side. It makes it so much better. when you believe in a gift of a friend.

Someone who knows when you lost and scared. John knew she was upset and she didn't have to say a word. she could tell he cares or else he wouldn't have given her a chance to talk, he wouldn't have spent the hours he had talking, and comforting her in her moment of need. When she's alone, her faith shattering to the ground. feels alone. He was there to listen to her and lift her spirits and brighten up her day.

It felt so good for her to know, she'd always have a hero that lies in John Cena to always be a friend to her, and give her that special gift. Sometimes that's what you need the most.

A Friend.

* * *

End Of One Shot. Just came in my head when I was listening to "Gift Of A Friend" anyways please review thank you. This will not be continuing just came into my head and when I think it's any good. I write it :)

Until next time, bye bye x

Cenationxprincess


End file.
